Change Of Place
by xnotoriCa
Summary: What if it wasn't Mamoru taken at the end of the first series? What if it was Usagi instead? A bit angsty, a bit sad, but see if you like it!
1. Recent Insomniac

**So I have an idea, a little twist on the end of the 1st series. What it wasn't Darrien they took? What if it was Serena instead? Not sure if I'm going to carry on but lets see how it goes.**

**

* * *

**

He realised it wasn't going to work. No matter how much he tossed and turned, Darrien wouldn't be able to sleep, not tonight. The windows were all wide open, streaming cold air and moonlight into his bedroom. Looking out he could see the lights, like every other night. Every single building was a tower of light breaking into the darkness, but for once, it wasn't claming Darrien.

The only thing he could think was where was she? What were they doing to her? Darrien didn't want to think about it, but couldn't bear not to. Not that he cared that much anyway... It was just Serena after all. It wasn't as though she was the reason that he was still up and unable to close his eyes. It wasn't the thought that all this time, she had been Sailor Moon, she had been the Moon Princess she had been the one he'd been looking for....

It wasn't because of her that he was fighting back the crying he didn't do anymore.

Darrien turned away from the window and slumped back into bed, rubbing his eyes and resigned to the worst. He turned onto his front, and then his back before realising it wasn't going to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading, please review! x**


	2. Trying To Plan

Well first off thank you to everyone who reviewed what I'm hoping to be the first chapter. So basically, I am going to carry on whenever I can (probably only updated once a week, thanks to school work).

So I don't own Sailor Moon, as much as I wish I did. Also I'd like to point out that I am going to use the Japanese character names from here on out, but keep in mind I wasn't lucky enough to watch the Japanese anime, or read the manga. I was brought up on the English dub and the Japanese versions translated into Portuguese (don't ask).

So if I do get something a little wrong, please don't feel the urge to freak and start flaming. Critiscism is appreciated, something along the lines of "this is crap, this shouldn't happen" is not.

Anyway enough of me being boring, here's chapter 2.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had settled themselves down in Rei's room in their usual places. Ami on the chair, Minako on the bed and Makoto on the floor opposite Rei. Artemis had taken to his usual place beside Mina, but Luna was unsettled.

Well everyone is, thought Rei to herself. Ami was sitting bolt straight chewing her lip and looking at nothing. Minako wasn't stretched out as usual, she too was sitting up. Mako was crossed-legged as usual, but the look on her face was a lot different than normal. Rei could only imagine what she looked like. She cleared her throat;

"So.....shall we start?" Everyone looked up but was silent. Eventually Luna stopped pacing and cleared her throat too.

"Her parents don't know. I went straight back there and now they think she's staying with a sick aunt. It will buy us time at least."

"Time for what?" exclaimed Mako who'd obviously been holding herself back these last few days, "What are we doing about it? So far we've just sat around waiting; we have to make the first move!"

"You know we can't do that," (Ami, ever the voice of reason) "it isn't logical for us to do anything, we don't know what state she is in."

"What do you mean what state she's in?" asked Minako. Raye found herself yelling for no reason;

"Well what do you think they've done to her? They have the crystal; they have the princes who can use it! They have... everything."

"QUIET!!" screamed Luna as everyone began shouting too. It was obvious that everyone had been getting more tense since that night, everyone was turning into tightly wound toys, and to her it was a sure thing that they would soon explode if they didn't keep a level head.

"We must NOT think like that Raye. We have no idea where they have taken her, or what they have done, but we mustn't assume the worst."

"Why not?" Minako's voice was barely audible. "Why wouldn't they just kill her and take the crystal?" Luna saw she was nearly crying. Even though she was the newest scout, she and Usagi had been close, almost like the sister's they physically looked like. Artemis had come to sit next to her, and his voice was grave.

"Luna is right, we can't think like that. If they had decided to do that, don't you think they would have attacked by now?" Artemis assumed the silence was an agreement and went on; "We can't tell what they're thinking, but we can prepare and be ready, which is the whole point of this meeting. We are meant to be planning what we can do." Luna nodded;

"Artemis is right. We are still the Sailor Scouts, and we still have a job to do. We have to protect the Princess, and that means fighting against Queen Beryl, not thinking the worst and not preparing ourselves. And think, we aren't the only ones. I haven't seen him, but I dread to think how Mamoru is taking this..."

_Usagi knew she must be dreaming. It was one of those horrible ones where you couldn't really remember much. __The last thing she remembered was going up in a lift with Chiba, there had been something important. _

_She remembered transforming.... wait why had she let him see her transform? He'd know who she was then?__But there was something else..... what had happened after that?_

_Usagi had this awful image of Tuxedo Kamen-sama. __He was in danger, and she'd saved him hadn't she? __Was he hurt, why didn't she save him? __And what had Darrien done after he had found out? This didn't make any- _

_Oh god she was going to be in trouble with Luna._

"How is she Kunzite?" Queen Beryl's voice was silky smooth as she approached. Kunzite bowed before turning back to watch the girl's pale face.

"I'm not sure my Queen, but it doesn't seem to be working. It has been three days and yet the memories remain." Kunzite was waiting to be reprimanded, but nothing came. He looked and saw the Queen looking down in pure calculation.

"It is the crystal. We must remove it from her, or we will not be able to turn her. Its power is too strong."

"But my Queen.... we cannot take it from her while she is like this. You see how her hands clasp onto it so tightly." It was true. For three days Sailor Moon had remained how she was, clasping onto the newly formed moon stick and muttering occasionally.

"Well then, we must wake her up.... and take it from her."

"But my Queen, surely it would be easier to simply kill the girl-" Kunzite was cut off before he could finish his proposition. Queen Beryl did not need to raise her voice to strike terror into anyone;

"Kunzite. I will not have you challenging me. There are two things I will not tolerate, disobedience and inability to complete your tasks, as you should well know by now. You will contain the princess and remove that infernal thing."

Kunzite would have to obey her; he had no choice. But looking down on that childish face, in its pathetic Sailor fuku was just making him want to reach in and choke her. Kill Sailor Moon slowly, have her beg for her life....

Just like his Zoisite had never had time to do. Kunzite sighed and turned away, there would be a reason for this, and he would be able to kill one of them soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was considerably longer, but I hope you enjoy. I would hope you could point out any mistakes in a cough, cough review. Any ideas/ thoughts? I want to make this plausible, not just an excuse to have everyone proclaim their undying love for each other in the last chapter. Thank you!


	3. Nightmare Upon Waking

I would like to start by thanking all the fantastic people who were kind enough to give me reviews. The more you tell me the better I can make this so please keep it coming. And please tell me if I screw up the Japanese names, though I'm doing my best.

As requested this chapter is longer; I'm stepping up the pace a little, so lets se how it goes. Keep in mind that I STILL don't own Sailor Moon!

note I'm told that in the original (and manga?) Zoicite was actually a man, so I'm sticking to that because it's correct, to be frank. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi snapped awake. Wait, was she awake? This could easily just be another dream… but it was dark. Why was it so dark? The only thing she could feel was the Moon Stick in her hands, emanating warmth even now. Usagi sat up and blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the gloom but there was only the faintest bit of light. She was definitely indoors, but she didn't know where, or how big the room was.

"Hello?" Usagi's voice echoed into the darkness; she must be somewhere huge by the sound. Only her voice echoed back at her, had she really expected anyone to answer? She held the Moon Stick closer to her. She was cold… and it occurred to her that she was all alone. Completely alone and she didn't know why or where she was. Why weren't her friends helping her? Where was Tuxedo Kamen-sama? They would be here if they could be, there was only one reason they wouldn't have come.

"Oh my god….. they're dead!" Usagi caught herself just before she began sobbing, even though she knew there was no-one to hear her. She tried to push the though away and then she heard it. Later, she would never be able to say quite what it was she heard, whether some sound or simply something her mind made up out of panic, but it terrified her. Usagi was suddenly filled with visions of being killed here alone in the dark. She felt herself tense up.

But maybe she was wrong. The light was getting stronger! Perhaps it was a door opening! Maybe she was going to be let out! Usagi relaxed; it was getting more and more intense; Usagi moved towards it. A huge mistake. The next thing she knew she was being flung backwards and it felt as though a horrible, draining coldness was going through her. She slammed into a hard wall and fell face first into the floor.

Someone was laughing and Usagi was cold. She was colder than she thought possible. She waited for her eyes to focus and tried to pull herself up, but it seemed so hard. Eventually Usagi pulled herself onto her elbows and he was there.

Dirtywhite hair streaming back from his face, creased into dark laughter. She knew his eyes would be that horrible electric blue even before he opened them to look down in contempt at her. It was Kunzite; a hundred times more terrifying than any brief encounter she had ever had.

"Welcome _princess_" he spat, "Awake at last are we?"

"Where are my friends? What did you do to them? Where's Ma- Where'sTuxedo Kamen?" Usagi was up now, ignoring how much her body was refusing, but all Kunzite did was laugh again, more harshly.

"Worried about our precious lover are we?" Usagi said nothing, but felt as her left cheek was set on fire by one casual slap.

Usagi didn't understand, what was he talking about? As though he had read her mind Kunzite spoke again, this time in a lower, seemingly more calm voice.

"Without a duty complete we are dispensable. Zoicite was dispensable. And you were the one stopping him doing what we had to do. Queen Beryl had to get rid of him. And now it's your turn"

Usagi was filled with that horrible energy again as she was flung over Kunzite's head and again onto the floor. She had to get up and fight, but her arms were just as dead as the floor she was on.

"_Stop it Usagi, get up and fight!"_ Usagi didn't want to listen to the voice in her head, but she pulled her self upright. She could feel the weight of the stick in her hand, still and somehow it gave her hope. Raising it above her head she jumped up;

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Usagi didn't know where those words had come from, but she could only pray that the pure light streaming from the wand would help her.

No chance. Usagi was hit again by that cold sickening feeling, and she was against the wall, this time she could feel the cuts and the blood now leaking onto her arms and the jagged rocks. This time she knew she couldn't get back up. Kunzite was in front of her and reaching down, grabbing her by the throat. Usagi's was rapidly closing up everything was going black. Usagi knew she was going to die here, alone. Just like her friends. Usagi clung onto the cool stick, bleakly wondered what had happened to them.

"Kunzite. Your orders were not to harm her" There was a voice a silky smooth voice filled with power. That person must have the power to stop this. And they did; Usagi was dropped like a ragdoll to the floor where she gulped in piercing gasps of air.

"Queen Beryl-sama…." began Kunzite. Usagi's head snapped up, and she realised with dread that she had heard correctly. A broad-shouldered figure adorned in purple silk and opulent jewels. Her pale face was expressionless and Usagi's hope went out of her all over again.

"….she is in not danger of being killed my Queen. I assure you she will be fine. You may do as you wish." They weren't going to kill her? Usagi should have been happy, but there must be something they wanted.

"Stand up." There was that cold smooth voice, that Usagi felt she must follow. Breathing heavily she faced her enemy, but Usagi could not look the Queen in the eye.

"Give me that stick." Usagi reached out, the voice too strong to fight against, but something deeper held her back. She mustn't hand over this wand, Usagi knew that much. The request was repeated; stronger this time. Usagi was so tempted just to follow the voice. Why hold onto this dead, cold stick anymore? Surely it would be easier just to hand it over? But she couldn't-

The Queen couldn't stand it, her patience had held this long and she would have what she wanted. Queen Beryl reached to snatch the stick from this pathetic child, but felt as though a bolt had gone through her. The girl had fallen to the floor, unconscious, apparently she was affected too.

"My Queen, are you well?" asked Kunzite stupidly. Idiot, thought Beryl, what kind of a moronic question was that?

"Of course I am, but we cannot remove the stick from her." The Queen knew that much. That cursed crystal; Beryl would have to consult Queen Metallia. Kunzite was waiting for orders so the Queen spoke eventually; calm as ever.

"You will leave her here; she cannot escape, our power is too strong here. You will bring her food and I will not catch you playing your stupid games with her again."

Kunzite knew better than to question. He nodded, and watched the Queen disappear, turning to stare at the now helpless Sailor Moon at his feet. How simple it would be to kill her now, a few more seconds would have ended her. But no; Surely Beryl had gone to consult the true Queen. The child would have her payment.

-------------------------------------------------------

That was a lot longer. Not too long I hope? If this chapter doesn't make sense in anyway, it will probably make sense as we go on, I promise! Please lemme know what you think!


	4. Circular Afternoons

Well, here is our next chapter, and yes I'm aware its pathetically short. However since I've been working my ass off to do my homework today rather than writing, I should have time in the week to update.

And to the reviewers (thank you both!)

**Ismail Saeed**- Thanks for the adivice, I thought that chap 2 was goodish and I do agree with you, the pace is starting to drag a little for me, but we'll call it suspense building shall we?

**Neonlights- **Totally agreed and I found you last review, so thanks for that one too.

Anyway you know the deal, I don't own Sailor Moon, just love er.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Afternoons were circular now. Ami would leave school with Mako, and together they would make their way to the temple. Rei would already be there, as would Mina. The meeting would begin at 3.30, always on time. There was nothing and no one to hold it up anymore.

Rei would greet them, let them in and lead them to her room. Rei always set out some tea and some cakes, as though it would make the meetings less dismal. It never seemed to work. After the small talk was over and done with (purely there so each girl could distract herself) they moved on their usual topic. Usagi.

Ami often kept quiet, after the first two days she had realised that the conversation would keep following its own trail. She would simply look out and watch the lst leaves, burning red, fall from the trees around the courtyard and listened;

_Would they have killed Usagi by now? It didn't seem as though they had. _

_Then if they hadn't where was she now? _

_They must have her prisoner. _

_What for? _

_Surely Usagi wouldn't give away the identity of the sensei? _

_No of course she wouldn't, so would they have killed her?_

_Kill the princess? It didn't seem as though they had….. _

And so on, round and round until the approaching night, or homework to be done, a worried family or something else meant the meeting was over. The tea would be cold and the cakes uneaten. It occurred to Ami that the same thing causing all this sadness was the same thing that bound them together and gave them hope; Usagi. The hope that she might be alive, that some sign would come through soon was what made these repetitive afternoons.

Motoki-san would always watch out since he had nothing more to do. Most of the machines were having the new Sailor Moon game put on and were out of service. With most of the machines down, Motoki only had to make the occasional coffee or milkshake.

Normally it would be about 3.30 when he came in. Recently Mamoru had taken to the habit of studying when he came to the arcade. Motoki really couldn't call it studying; Mamoru would have his eyes on the same line for 15 minutes at a time.

Motoki didn't understand what it was. Of course he had tried to ask Mamoru the first day he had come in like this, but Mamoru went into denial, as usual. Motoki knew his friend well enough by now to know that this was a sign that he didn't want interfering. So he made him another coffee, and watched him for a while, trying to guess what he was up to, and why he wouldn't tell him.

Motoki told himself to be fair. Just because Mamoru wasn't always talking it didn't mean he should take it personally. This was the way he was, he told you what he wanted, and what he didn't want you to know you didn't. It had always been like this, but not quite so severe.

Motoki shrugged and wiped his hands on his apron. Mamoru would come round in time, and as usual Motoki knew that he'd be counting on him to be here to listen. As you do when you're best friends.

Kunzite was waiting. It had been too long now; the Queen must be ready to give up. For 4 days he had been taking food into _her_. The great Sailor Moon, a pathetic human living off human food. Kunzite regarded it each day with disgust. He would bring in the food and it would scarcely land on the floor before she was there, picking it up and placing it in her mouth and closing her eyes as though it was delicious. Pathetic. This was the Princess of the Moon? This was Serenity's daughter, the guardian of the silver crystal? This grovelling child salivating over some worthless mush?

Kunzite was ashamed of himself. He had known this 'warrior' was far from perfect, but it pained him that he had been unable to kill her in battle and instead was left to feed her like one of those 'pets' humans were so fond of.

The princess wasn't even aware of what was happening, Kunzite was sure of that. _She must simply think we are keeping her prisoner_ he thought. She didn't realise that her chamber was being engulfed by dark energy, the very thing she had been fighting against. She didn't even realise it, she was so starved and alone and frightened; so hopeless. Yes Sailor Moon sobbing to herself and muttering under her breath on the floor like a baby.

Surely the Queen must be desperate enough to be trying to turn _her;_ to bring her over to their way of thinking, but even Kunzite knew that this wouldn't happen. That perfect crystal on that childish stick, which fed on love and hope and everything good would protect the girl; she couldn't be changed.

Kunzite only held himself back from all the wonderful tortures he could inflict on the child because of one thing. Sailor Moon would not be changed. She would become dispensable. When people were dispensable, they could be removed, and if Kunzite had his way, he would be the one to do it.

In a dark chamber (which Usagi noticed was weighing more and more heavily on her, making it hard even to take a breath) she stopped in the sobbing which had been her sole past time for the last week. Something was happening. Her eyes slid out of focus as she grasped for the stick, her touchstone, even though she had forgotten the warmth she was sure it had once afforded her. Usagi took the huge effort of drawing in one lat shuddering breath and keeled over_. I'm dead,_ she thought, _just like everyone I love, I'll be dead like them soon_. Everything was lost, gone, floating away. Everything went dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews again appreciated, and keep an eye out about midweek for the next chapter!


	5. A sign at the Crown

Well here's my midweek update, and yes the pace is stepping up at last! Not in such a good way, but see what you think. Thank you again to my reviewers;

**sleepy26-** Thanks a lot, I hope this keeps you interested!

**Tatshing-** Give up? I wouldn't dream of it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mamoru looked up at the sign announcing "Crown Arcade" in bold bright lettering, inviting in all the happy vapid teenagers to come inside and play and be normal.

The Crown underneath- Mamoru didn't need to take a second glance to think of Serena. To think of the Princess. Mamoru didn't know how to refer to her anymore.

Everything about her seemed to be compacted into a movement, or one word. The beautifully sad face of the Princess, asking him to find her crystal, Usagi stamping off (bunches flying) after he insulted her once again, Sailor Moon in his arms, whispering her thanks for his help. Mamoru shook his head and went inside to find Motoki chatting and laughing with some of the 'regulars' as they had once dubbed them; the perfect example of normality. The girls discussing make-up and flicking their hair back while the guys slouched back and watched dismissively, talking about how much time was being wasted fitting the new Sailor Moon games.

"Hey Mamoru," mouthed Motoki from over their heads. Mamoru tilted his head and waved back, before settling himself down at the counter as usual pulling out a book and going back to reflection. The worst about this was the uncertainty, not knowing where she was. _To be fair I don't even know what she is to me _he thought. The Princess, she was the one who had been with him the longest; slipping in and out of his dreams since childhood but now more directly. She promised him what he wanted; knowledge, but where was it now? He still wanted to help her even now. Usagi was- she was a little more confusing. Immature; definitely. Annoying; sometimes. But Mamoru still felt a twinge of guilt when she yelled at him, and always waited for her to turn up. And Sailor Moon. She was just too much-

"Hey stranger, how you been?" Motoki was there, interrupting and smiling as usual, carrying a tray of empty glasses.

"Ah pretty much the same since yesterday…." Mamoru replied, forcing himself to be ambiguous._ If only you knew._ Motoki grinned and went as to get Mamoru's coffee as usual, and came back looking uneasy. He was silent for a while before putting down the cup and saucer;

"You know…you study more now" Mamoru didn't want to get into it; he forced his eyes down to the page;

"Yeah well you know, never too early to get ready for exams" No reply. Mamoru looked and saw Motoki sitting down regarding him, as though taking him in for the first time.

"You'll tell me eventually right?"

"What do you mean-"

"We both know what I mean; there's something going on with you. I mean I don't expect you to say right away…" Mamoru saw the usual grin was gone from Motoki's face. It was as though his nose had dropped off, alien and unnatural.

Someone was screaming. Mamoru turned and saw a pale grey woman standing on the machines, grasping one of the men fitting the new games. His face was going purple, and he was kicking and thrashing with the look of a fish pulled out of the sea. She was looking him dead in the eyes as everyone backed away yelling and jostling to get away from this sight. Rather than skin she seemed to have wiring all over her, and she was gleaming under the electric lights. Suddenly the man began to give off a dull glow, that wasn't a woman standing on the machine Mamoru suddenly realised; that was unmistakably a youma and she was draining him of his energy.

He turned to find Motoki had already run forward to help the man; that well intentioned idiot. Mamoru was straight up after him. The youma laughed, as she saw Motoki coming and extended her free arm to seize him, as the other man began emitting a gurgling sound and began to glow more brightly.

"Motoki!!" Mamoru yelled diving forwards and bringing his best friend to the floor with a thud, the youma's arm barely missing their heads. Pulling Motoki back by the collar he hissed at him;

"Get everyone out, I'll go and get help okay?"

"Mamoru-"

"Just do it!!"

Mamoru trusted that his friend would do as he was told and ran into the back room. Ignoring the phone he slammed the door closed and took a deep breath, ready to transform. He glanced at himself quickly in the mirror before running back out, he needed to be strong.

He quickly threw a rose at the youma's hands and the man (now stopping his struggles) flopped to the floor like a rag doll with immaculately gelled hair. The youma turned her vicious face to him and suddenly Mamoru was filled with all the rage he knew he should have felt the last week or so.

"How dare you come to this place and prey on innocent people!" Mamoru roared, his voice louder than he had thought.

"Tuxedo Kamen, how…unexpected" she replied in a metallic rasping voice, filled with badly disguised sarcasm. She held up her now empty hand, and gradually it was changing shape, into a long knife. Suddenly she was leaping towards him, almost brushing the ceiling. Mamoru moved out of the way just in the nick of time; the knife scratching off the tiled floor where his face had been. He quickly jumped back as the youma pulled itself up.

"Bubbles Spray!!!" That was Sailor Mercury, it must be, and the youma was gone from Mamoru's sight, giving him a chance to retreat from that knife. He didn't turn the opportunity down, moving to where he had estimated the voices had come from he saw the 4 of them there; looking anxiously around. Rei was the one who spotted him. Taking hold of his arm;

"Mamoru, you aren't hurt?"

"No I'm fine, thanks to you" he replied, nodding gratefully at Mercury, who had her glasses on, presumably scanning the youma's energy output. She returned the nod, her face creased in concentration.

"We can take it, we'll have to work, but we can," she said as the mist began to clear. Mamoru realised with relief that Motoki was gone, he must be safe. Rei stepped forwards;

"Why are you here?" she screamed at the youma. Evidently Mamoru wasn't the only one who had been repressing his anger. The youma laughed.

"How could I miss a chance to see the famed Sailor Scouts?"

"Where is she? Where is Sailor Moon?" That was Mako, tall and proud, ready to leap forwards, the electricity almost palpable "What have you done with her?"

"Now, now….. that's not the proper way to begin. What a rude question to ask!" This youma was irritating Mamoru more than he had though possible. Sarcasm and being patronised was not what he wanted. He wanted to kill it, get rid of it, get rid of all of the enemy _That's it_.

He walked forwards, defending the swipe from the youma's elongated arms with his stick. He jumped, ready to strike it in the face, ready to hurt it, kill it, to do something. He was struck back in mid-air by the now blunted arm, winding him and knocking him to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"FIRE SOUL!" Shouted Rei, but her flames barely glanced off the youma, making it glow in the heated light and laugh more. Mamoru could only watch as each of the Sensei was knocked back in turn; hadn't Mercury said they could take this youma?

Mamoru tried again, as did the other scouts, but it seemed impossible. Each time they attacked, it would glance of the youma or she would simply swat, smack or strike them away like flies. Eventually Mamoru could do nothing but watch, panting, as his mind raced to think of something.

"You won't win, you know that? I am too powerful and without your leader, you are nothing." The youmas voice was low but filled with malice; to Mamoru it seemed the other scouts were filled with the same rage for Sailor Moon.

The next thing Mamoru knew he has been stopped in mid attack, the youma now extending an arm to wrap around his neck. Spluttering, he saw the other Scouts in the same position, apparently the youma was not limited to extending her existing arms.

Mamoru struggled, squirmed and lashed out but it wasn't working; the ever increasing hold on his neck, the grey dim in the room (had that been there before?). The others were screaming but Mamoru could only force out a croak. All he could was hear was his blood pounding in his ears and his vision was one blur of colour. Some one was yelling something, a strong commanding voice. _I'm sorry Usagi, please be safe, be waiting for me._

But it was stopping. He had dropped to the floor, the floor was swimming into focus and the grey dim was leaving him. He coughed once more, he was breathing freely. Looking up he saw it. Mamoru didn't want to see it, he must be hallucinating. The words, the last he thought he would hear. Mamoru's heart must have stopped as he realised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have updated just so I don't keep you waiting, I'm not sure when my next one will be. Believe me though, Mamoru's life is going to be a lot more…. interesting after that. And not in the good way.


	6. Thinking Time

I'll start off with the reviews again;

**Moon Bunny-** You rock. I knew I knew the word Sensei meant something, but didn't realise it. I can't edit the other chapters, but I'm spelling them right now.

**Jades Rose**- Again, thanks for pointing my dumbass mistake out, I guess you can always tell who's never watched the dubs.

**Neon Lights- **Here's the update, fresh out of my brain and straight to your computer!

**Starlit Warior- **How d'you like evil Usagi? Although, I'd like to point out she is NOT evil… well not in the conventional sense.

Also thank you to my other reviewers, keep them coming in!

They'd stumbled out the arcade; barely remembering to de-transform. They'd come to Mamoru's flat. It was closer, easier to reach for the state they were in. They were tired and a little hurt, but that was okay. They had returned, barely waiting until the door closed to break into feverish talk, but each voice had fallen silent. Everyone was torn halfway between stubborn disbelief and numb acceptance. They were sitting here, each unable to speak, reeling from the sight of her.

Luna had imagined they'd be happy when this moment came; it had been sustaining her for what seemed like an age. After all Usagi was alive and unhurt, nothing could ruin that surely? But Usagi didn't run back to meet them without stretched arms, no- Luna swallowed that all back and cleared her throat. 6 heads jerked towards her, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't understand this herself.

"Luna, what's going on? What happened to her?" Minako's voice was thick and obviously only just being controlled.

"I- I don't know. But she's alive, and that's something to be thankful for." Luna was fooling herself, and she knew others could hear it.

"Thankful?!" Rei was incredulous, "how are we meant to be thankful? Something is obviously wrong, Usagi-chan would never act like that normally!"

"Rei's right, they've done something to her…. they must have her on their side!" Mako was clicking her fingers, her one nervous habit.

"No Mako. No; if Usagi had been corrupted then surely she would have fought us right there and then?" Artemis' voice was always reasonable. Luna sighed inwardly; he was always the more level headed of the two of them.

"I think you might be right Artemis, but if what you're saying is true, then why did she act like that? Usagi was saying some odd things; _you might find the power you're fighting against is greater than what you thought it to be. _That doesn't sound like the words of a friend to me." Ami hated to be pessimistic, but it was true.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Mamoru had been silent this whole time, crossed armed and looking at his feet. "She's under their control. Didn't you hear her? She looked the same, but the way she was speaking, there was something different in her. Something that wasn't her. That was them talking; she's not Usagi anymore." Mamoru seemed to give up, ignoring everyone looking at him in shock and slumped back against the wall. Luna decided it was time to try and explain.

"Mamoru you don't understand the nature of the crystal. As the princess, Usagi, she has special protection. That crystal is-" Luna was finding it hard to explain.

"-It's like an extension of her," she went on, "Her purest self. Queen Serenity's power resides in that crystal still, but its power is now linked to Usagi. The stronger Usagi becomes, the more the power of the Gizinshou grows. It protects her against the darker powers in this world, just as it protected the Moon Kingdom."

"But Usagi, well… she doesn't really have that kind of power." Rei, who would normally be content to poke a little fun at Usagi, was hesitant. Absence must really make the heart grow fonder. Artemis shook his head;

"That is where you're wrong Rei. I think that she could well do it. We've heard how she was that day," Artemis threw a brief glance at Mamoru, recalling his account of Usagi's determination that Mamoru get away unharmed from the tower.

"I think Artemis could be right. I mean she realises she's the princess now, right? Usagi's got a lot more responsibility, and she'll know it." Minako was eager to believe; it was clear from her voice, but in a room of desperate optimism, no one noticed. Luna tilted her head to reply;

"Minako that's the way to think. This… delusion…may well be only temporary, she could well be realising as we speak what's going on and be breaking free, and try and come back."

"So we're back to square one then? We spent all this time waiting, and now we just have to carry on?" Mako was resentful; sick of sitting around. Artemis groaned;

"Yes, we just have to wait. That's all we can do."

"Come on," Luna sighed, "all of you need to get home; it's getting towards nightfall and all. Mamoru doesn't need as all here." Mamoru made to interrupt, but Luna shook his protests away as the Senshei got up, dutifully thanking him as they left to make their separate ways home.

Luna however remained behind; waiting for Mamoru to notice her.

"What am I meant to say?" He said from across the room.

"I don't know," Luna replied, "I just wouldn't have expected that you are who you are. You know though, as much as I appreciate you're helping, you don't-"

"Don't have to do anything? Luna how can you expect to just not do anything. I **do **have an obligation to you, I have an obligation to Sailor Moon and to all of you."

"But not an obligation to Usagi?"

"That's a different matter." Mamoru looked dismissive, but Luna had hit a nerve apparently. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Mamoru. In fact, let's call you by how we know you. Tuxedo Kamen; this is going to be hard for all of us, and especially for you. Just remember that, and be strong." Luna left him standing at the balcony, looking out over the city.

Luna didn't want him to be drawn into this too. She hated enough that Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako were fighting in this war (odd that she used that word; _war_ she hadn't thought of it that way before) but she wanted to give Mamoru the chance to get away from it all. Not that she wasn't fooling herself; they were all as much a part of this as she and Artemis were. Serenity had sacrificed herself so they might live in a peaceful world, but it was their job to protect that world Serenity had brought them too and Luna was the one who had to help guide them into battle.

Mamoru didn't turn to see Luna leave, he was still trying to figure out everything he'd seen in the last few hours. Mamoru was the kind of the person who needed to have things ordered in his mind, so he could think them out.

Everything about her was the same. The odango on her head, swinging as she moved. Her blue eyes. The sound of her voice. Every little mannerism had been the same, every tilt of the head, every blink and gesture, exactly as Usagi would do. There had been nothing to suggest she had changed, apart from what she had said.

Mamoru couldn't get anything in the order he normally relished. What was he meant to think? He'd failed. Failed to protect Sailor Moon, to retrieve the crystal for the princess. And he'd failed Usagi, he shouldn't have let her follow him that day.

_She'd been standing there in lift with him, staring out at the city lit up by a thousand nights. He could see her refection in the glass; she was completely absorbed by it all. Mamoru remembered thinking that she'd been quite brave considering shed be pulled into something which he'd thought didn't involve her. _

_But then he'd noticed the flames shooting down towards them. He pulled Usagi back from the window, and she gasped as she saw. Mamoru wanted to transform, but how could he save her? He couldn't let her know who he was, but how would they get away- "Moon Power, Make up!" Mamoru had practically fallen against the wall in shock, watching as her familiar fuku formed around her, and suddenly she was transformed._

_It all got blurred…. the top of the lift shaft. She was pushing him out of the way, only to be struck and fall backwards, her eyes wide open and filling with tears. She didn't scream, she'd simply lain in his arms breathless as the Senshei gathered around her, yelling her name. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"._

Mamoru shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. _What do we do now?_ He already knew the answer, as much as he wished he was wrong. _We have to fight her. The Sailor Senshei and I have to fight Sailor Moon. _Mamoru slumped on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't know if he could fight her, just one look and he'd freeze, like he had today. It was all well and good attacking some faceless youma, but this was different.

Mamoru wondered if she realised just how powerless they were.

Sailor Moon was staring at the snow. Apparently a boring thing to do, but Kunzite noticed that she kept smiling, and wondering what Queen Beryl had done to him. From what he had heard she'd done well this afternoon; apparently seeing her old allies had no affect on her._ All well and good, but I'm going to have to be the on to babysit her. _

Kunzite could just kill her now. A well aim blast would knock her off the precipice they were standing on. She would land face down in the snow and he would simply be able to beat her to death. No, that was too messy. He could strangle her; that would be much better. He could simply say she had been blown over by a gust of wind….

Kunzite realised he was already moving to take a step forwards and stopped himself. _Give yourself time, this is not a good opportunity._ As much as Kunzite wanted to get her back for what she had done to him, he knew killing Sailor Moon now was not a good idea, he would have to bide his time. Kunzite cleared his throat.

"Yes?" _A little blink; how innocent_. Kunzite sneered,

"The Queen has ordered you to come and see her," Kunzite added a touch of finality, and exercised his power "Now."

"Why?" Sailor Moon tilted her head.

"That is none of your business. You do as you are told!" he couldn't believe the girl's insolence. If she kept up like this Queen Beryl would dispose of Sailor Moon herself.

"Fine, you know you don't have to be so rude about it." Sailor Moon faded away, leaving Kunzite alone on the precipice. He looked over the edge, down to the glacier below. _You idiot, she could be lying there dead, right now._

Kunzite sighed in disgust.

Opinions, ideas, suggestions? Keep 'em coming in, you can make them my Christmas present if you wish!


	7. A bit of a shock

I can't begin to apologise to all of you enough. My computer pretty much died before Christmas and I've had it back barely a week. So this had been a long time in the coming, and I hope its not too big a disppaiontment. I have mocks to revise for, but since I'm on half term, I might squeeze in another chapter soon. Sorry for the wait!

-

Beryl smiled as she gazed at it all. Admittedly this was a perfect idea: have Sailor Moon disguise herself in normal human clothes and pretend the youma was attacking her. Not only were the senshei here but they were all panicked from seeing their once leader "in danger"; the simplest target possible. Beryl couldn't help but laugh as the enemy were hurtled backwards by a jet of water from the youma's outstretched hands.

The youma (being completely liquid) could shape himself in anyway she pleased, and couldn't be hit by solid attacks. The senshei were getting beaten back each time they tried and they knew it. Finally Jupiter had enough; seeing the next gush of water streaming at her face she screamed:

"SUPREME THUNDER!" the bolt engulfed her and as she jumped back the rest of the senshei watched in satisfaction; the whole lake sparking with electricity and the youma's screams filling the air.

The youma seemed to flop back into the water leaving nothing but a splash and ripples speading out. The senshei already at the bridge looking in vain for Usagi, but Sailor Moon had been just as quick. She was already perched under the bridge: silent, waiting and ready.

"Usagi? Usagi, where are you?" Minako had run to the end of the bridge and was beginning to wade in when Tuxedo Kamen arrived.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Usagi… she was in the water, there was a youma, it attacked her!" Ami-chan was far from composed, scanning the water for any trace of Usagi.

"Tuxedo Kamen was about to jump off the bridge when something stopped him. Something underneath the bridge had moved.

"What is it?" Rei was at his side.

"Shh… listen a minute". That was unmistakeable, the sound of something moving in the water. Mako had heard it too:

"What is it?"

There was a splash as a figure leaped over their heads, landing on the barriers on the other side of the bridge. She crossed her arms watching them for a second; before opening her mouth:

"Dark Moon Escalation!" Tuxedo Kamen didn't know what was happening to him. There was some force on him, and it was coming from Usagi but he didn't understand. All his thoughts were confused and he couldn't make sense of anything.

"Mars Fire Soul!"

Everything was burning hot, and Tuxedo Kamen fell back, still in shock. Usagi remained standing where she had been, the stick brandished in front of her, reflecting the heat. She raised it once more, crying louder:

"Dark Moon Escalation!"

This time there was no escape: the force seizing him must be eating him alive. The senshei were screaming and yelling and attacking, but it was all fading. Tuxedo Kamen looked up. Sailor Moon was standing there: beautiful, bathed in angry light, looking at him.

"Please…Usagi…" Tuxedo Kamen could do no more, and slumped to the ground.

Sailor Moon smiled, and lowered the stick. The other Senshei were recoiling on the floor, though not as severely affected as Tuxedo Kamen. They were unable to fight but that didn't stop them from crying weakly at her.

"Usagi…. Stop"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Usagi it's us! Please!"

Sailor Moon tilted her head in disapproval and strode to where Tuxedo Kamen lay unconscious. Standing over him, she looked down at his face, still twisted in pain. He was handsome, as far as humans go. She reached down to pluck the mask off, in order to see properly who it was she had defeated. Her gloves (for some idiotic) reason were too thick to remove the mask. She rolled her eyes, tore off the glove and reached again.

As soon as she touched his skin, it felt as though a bolt had gone straight through her. From her fingers came this electrifying feeling which spread until she might have been a lighting bolt. There was a feeling coming over that she couldn't explain, as it was inside her and around her and everywhere. Everything was a thousand flashing rainbowed colours. There was a presence; there was someone else here in her mind. Sailor Moon flinched inwardly, but realised that it was as shocked as her, and it too was feeling this… this thing, like nothing she had ever known, this had to stop before she-

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. She saw that Tuxedo Kamen was pulling himself up, looking at her in shock, pulling his discarded hat back on. He must have felt it too: that was his presence… why was he looking at her so expectantly?

_Come back. You are required this instant. _Queen Beryl's voice was clear in her mind, but Sailor Moon remained where she was, grasping for her glove and never taking her eyes off him.

_Sailor Moon. Leave him. Do as I command. _

Sailor Moon knew she must obey. She got to her feet and realised she was shaking. Taking one last glance at her enemies (_for that is what they are _she reminded herself) she left.

She reappeared in front of the Queen's throne and bowed immediately, her eyes fixed on the floor. There was a deafening silence as the Sailor Moon waited for the Queen to speak.

"Rise," said Queen Beryl. Sailor Moon did so, but did not raise her eyes. "Look at me." Sailor Moon hesitantly raised her eyes; she had ruined this plan, she must have..

"Would you care to explain what you were doing? Why did you remove his mask?"

"My Queen; forgive me. It simply irritated me that I did not even see the face of the human I had defeated."

"And why does this matter to you?" Sailor Moon tried to put it into words:

"Queen Beryl, its- It feels wrong not to see the face of the one I have defeated because I had won," Sailor Moon suddenly found it was easy with the Queens powerful gaze upon her, "When we are victorious, I would prefer to know how we gained our victory, and against who. It seems, wrong otherwise." Sailor Moon may have got the words out, but the tone of her voice suggested she was waiting for confirmation.

Queen Beryl said nothing, judging the child as she struggled to articulate herself: unsure whether this was still the honour left in Sailor Moon, or something more desirable, the pride in the defeat of the enemy. As Sailor Moon stared back waiting for a response, Queen Beryl realised that she would need to consult Queen Metalia on this matter.

"The next time you return to Tokyo, you will be accompanied by Kunzite. You will follow him unless I say otherwise. Is that understood?" Sailor Moon nodded ardently.

"But my Queen, the youma?"

"They will deal with it most probably, if not it will simply dissipate. It is aqueous after all, and was only there as a distraction. You may leave."

Sailor Moon nodded and bowed again before turning to leave. She wondered whether all the youma were this disposable.

Mamoru wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or awake. He could see his curtains flapping in the breeze, the clear day behind them misted over by the light fabric. His head was spinning and he felt as though he might vomit at any moment. He sighed and looked at his clock flashing on his bedside table. It was 4.26pm. He must have been asleep all day.

He painfully pulled himself into a sitting position. The senshei must have brought him back here after the youma had gone, after Usagi had attacked him. He hated to use that term, but it dawned on him that this was, after all, what she had done. The throbbing headache, the weakness in all his body, the nausea he was feeling was all because of her. And she had known it; she had been intent on doing this to him.

But then what? He couldn't remember how it had happened. Mamoru just remembered the feeling of everything between his ears spinning at the speed of light. He remembered feeling Usagi as though she was there in his mind, Mamoru remembered trying to reach out and touch her and feeling her recoil in shock. And just like that she had gone, Mamoru had opened his eyes to find her staring at him in shock, before pulling her glove away and hesitantly disappearing. The senshei were upon him at once checking he was alright and asking what had happened before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Mamoru vomited violently into the bucked beside his bed: one of them must have left it there for him. It was only water and bile, and the sight and smell of it made him retch once more, depositing even more of the stuff into the bucket with a sickening splat. Sucking in deep breaths, he gagged again but this time kept it all down. The smell was sickening.

Turning away from the bucket, Mamoru pulled on his dressing gown and stood up, only to fall straight back down onto the bed again. What had Usagi done to him? He tried once more, only just managing to keep himself level. He stumbled into the living room and over to the chest of drawers, fumbling against the walls like a blind man. Steadying himself, pulled open the top drawer, and rummaged through all the pointless objects inside until he found he wanted at the very back.

He pulled out the locket he had given Usagi and looked at it. The shape of a five point star, it was so simple, but so beautiful. He tottered back over to the sofa and slipped down, looking at it. He lay back, tracing the circle at the centre of the star. He pressed down on it and waited for it to open, the little beam of light flood out.

Inside he watched the golden crescent moon go round the red jewel in its centre, and that haunting music drift out, almost lazily. It was almost hypnotic, hearing that familiar tune that had haunted him for so long and watching that little moon go round and round endlessly, dependably.

Mamoru reminded himself that Usagi had kept this. This was something of his and she had looked after it with all her heart. The Usagi he knew had kept this and his Sailor Moon had tried to give it back to him, once. He'd realised these two were the same, but whether they still existed was another question Mamoru didn't want to think of.

Eventually he drifted away again, with the locket clasped tightly to his chest like a token of love, filling his hollow apartment with music and light.

-

Please review, I'm curious to know whether I lost the thread of this story. Thank you!


	8. Consultations

Once again, its quite a short chapter, becuase Im currently revising for all my mock exams, so yeah. I thought I may as well write the next chapter now, otherwise I may not get around to it for weeks. Anyway enjoy it, and just because I have had a couple of questions about this, I will not be following the exact episode structure of the series itself. It's quite a constraint if I do, so I'm just pretty much heading where I want and adding the setting in later, if that makes sense. Yeah.

So enjoy, and remember that little review button is there for your use!

-

Mamoru's apartment was like an oven, Raye felt as though she couldn't breathe. There was a faint, but distinct smell of sick coming from the bedroom. She crossed the living room to pull open the balcony doors, and let the fresh air seep into the apartment. Mamoru was on the sofa, fast asleep. Raye sighed and knelt down beside him. He too smelt of sick and the smell of bed, and unrest. Grabbing hold of the sofa to get back up, Raye knocked her foot on something small and unmistakeably solid.

It was a locket, small and golden, in the shape of a 5 point star. Holding it, Raye tried to figure out where she had seen it before, but she couldn't remember. She put it down next to Mamoru on the sofa and set about cleaning out the bucket in his room and changing the bed in silence.

She took the can of soup from her bag and put it on the oven, filling up a tub to try and wipe that damn smell off him. Normally Raye might have put on some music, but she told herself that Mamoru would wake up, and it was inappropriate anyway. It was always inappropriate.

As Raye set down the soup on the coffee table and began to wring out the flannel she realised that this was hard. When she had been after Mamoru, she would have died for a moment like this: the sunlight was streaming in, and the smell of hot soup was quickly filling the apartment. Everything was simple then, but now that she knew his history, things were different. How could Raye compete with someone Mamoru had loved since before he'd been born?

Raye had been too preoccupied lately, but now she was beginning to wonder whether she would be able to handle it if Mamoru really did love Usagi, who after all **was** Princess Serenity. She picked up the locket to look at it once more. That was where she knew it from! She had seen it in Usagi's bag a few months ago. At that moment, Mamoru, making her drop the locket in shock. His voice was hoarse:

"Raye? What's going on? What time is it?"

"Its 4.25pm, I came after school because it's practically on my way home….they wanted me to come and check you were okay. I brought soup…" Raye felt the need to explain why she was in Mamoru's home, it seemed almost indecent for her to be here.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say."

"Don't mention it." Raye helped him sit up and began to help him eat the soup; she knew he was waiting for the right time to talk about what had happened. The soup was almost all gone before Raye's impatience got the better of her.

"Mamoru… can I ask you?"

"Ask me what?"

"What happened to you… you know when Usagi-" Raye didn't actually want to use the work 'attack'.  
"Attacked me?" (Apparently, Mamoru had no such reservations.) Raye nodded.

"I don't know."

"At all?" Raye didn't mean to sound hopeful, but the senshei had met up at lunchtime to discuss it, and they all agreed that it must be something important: Usagi was so shocked after it had happened and had left straight away.

"No." Mamoru's tone was final.

"Okay," Raye sighed: the soup was gone and there was no need to stat "well, I suppose I should go. I mean if you're alright and everything…" she took the plate to the sink, and waited for Mamoru to stop her.

She looked to him searching the sofa: evidently for his locket.

"It's on the floor," she said, and left without another word.

Kunzite had never been in here before. He knew he was not meant to be here, nobody but Beryl-sama had been in this chamber. He waited for his eyes to adjust. He was standing on a huge platform, which looked as though it was deformed, splintering off into the darkness. Directly in front of him was something he simply couldn't describe. It looked like a huge acid-flesh coloured sphere and there were veins moving through it and it almost seemed to be bubbling: but it was moving and breathing, and the most awesome power was radiating from it.

Kunzite sank to his knees:

"Queen Metallia-sama." It was not a question or an address; but a statement. There was a silence aside from the bubbling coming from the thing. When noise came, it was accompanied by a deep purple movement in the bowels of it.

"Kunzite. You come here when you know it is forbidden. Surely you know the risks?" Kunzite involuntary took a step back, then realised this was too important.

"My Queen, I must ask of your wisdom, yours alone." Kunzite got the impression that he didn't need to tell this thing what he was thinking, but did anyway.

"…about the child?"

"Sailor Moon." The words alone were like poison in his mouth.

"I know all about what you want. You need not tell me. Were it up to you, she would be dead."

"But you misunderstand-"

"I do not. She is the Princess. She is the one whom we have been waiting to kill. And yet Queen Beryl brings her here? You want her dead. You fantasise about killing her in front of her lover, making her live the torments you have in your mind. Repaying the life of Zoicite…"

"But WHY? Why must I tolerate her?"

"Insolent boy! She holds the greatest weapon we have ever known, if we kill her then it dies with her. It was formed by her and so it is tied to her blood, her life and her very essence." Kunzite knew Metallia-sama was speaking sense, but he wasn't buying it.

"But she is not on her side! I watched her tonight. She feels compassion, she still longs to look at Tuxedo-kamen. She removed his mask rather than killing him there and then. She touched him and she stopped! Why did Zoiscite die, only to be replaced by… her?"

"Perhaps it does not occur to you that she wishes to see him as she kills him? Have you not done the very same; you know well the joy of watching the dying face of the enemy."

"But why did she not? Why did she stop? She looked as though she had been hit!"

"That may well be a problem. It is true with humans (and more so with Lunarians like the Princess) that their feelings live in their subconscious. We have controlled her mind, and even her will and spirit-"

"….but not yet that part of her?"

"Take care not to interrupt me. You will leave now."

"But-"

"You will follow your orders. You are useful to us Kunzite, but you know well we do not tolerate your interfering with things that do not concern you. You have another mission, and you will do as you are told."

Kunzite could not argue. He bowed low and left.

Makoto was considering whether or not she should go to finishing school. She flattered that someone had been kind enough to recommend her, after all this was Countess Rose, one of the most dignified women in the world. How often did the English aristocracy decide to hold seminars?

That wasn't really the problem, it just seemed at little selfish, what with the current situation and all. But Makoto did need some kind of escapism; even if it was just a chance to mess about with all the snobby girlsof the city.

Makoto laughed, she might as well try it. If it turned out that it was filled with delicate little flowers, she would just recommend some of her own friends to make things a little more interesting.

-

Thank you!


	9. Aurora

I'm sorry about the huge wait, but I've been so busy with all my mocks recently that its been hard to find any time to breathe let alone write. So this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I like the obscurity. But you can take consolation that I got an A in Science, B in Drama and A in english! lol

Sailor Moon was standing atop a precipice, looking up at the sky. It was always night here, and normally the only light came from the weak stars and the moon, but now, the night sky was ablaze.

The Northern Lights were blazing above her head, swirling from hot reds and oranges to red and pinks. Sailor Moon was unsure how long she had been watching, but she was almost hypnotised by the beauty of it all. Every time a new wave of colour moved across the sky, Sailor Moon gasped, or smiled to herself.

A bright burst of deep green was dancing across the sky, and as Sailor Moon looked, she saw something falling from the green. It was jacket, the exact same tone as the sky above. Sailor Moon watched as it landed in the snow at her feet, spread out perfectly. It was big: it must be a man's blazer.

Sailor Moon took hold of each sleeve as though it was a hand and pulled the blazer off the snow. She was crying because the blazer was all alone out here, with no one to wear it. It was very sad.

"You mustn't cry". Sailor Moon looked up, and saw herself. This version was identical, down to the curl of hair which would not be forced into the odango, but looked different. Was much more elegant, taller and seemed more mature. She was wearing a long white gown and smiled down at Sailor Moon, who choked back a sob.

"You will go to death hand in hand," the other version motioned at the blazer, "you will be happy, and you must do." Sailor Moon didn't understand what she meant, and was about to say so when she heard Queen Beryl's voice telling her to leave this place. The blazer (whose sleeves she was still grasping) suddenly wrapped itself around her face and began to suffocate her.

Sailor Moon was desperately clawing at the fabric and trying to save herself. She heard that other version of her tell her to stop.

"You do not need to fight him. You are not enemies!" In her head Sailor Moon was replying, thinking _this thing is choking me, I have to fight it, I will not let it win. It is suffocating me!_

"You are suffocating yourself. Stop fighting."

Sailor Moon could feel her breath would not last much longer, and reluctantly decided to listen to this other person. She fought her instincts and relaxed, and instantly the green jacket was immobile once more, and when Sailor Moon pulled away the jacket: that other self was looking down at her.

"You see?" the woman picked up the blazer and held it so that Sailor Moon could put it on. Sailor Moon considered. It was cold out here, she should put it on?

No. She did not need it. She wouldn't need to put it on. Instantly the other woman was gone, leaving only the memory of the disappointment in her eyes. Sailor Moon glanced down at the blazer, and turned to find Beryl-sama watching her.

Beryl-sama scrutinized her intensely. Saying nothing, and then fading away as well. Sailor Moon was left alone with nothing but the blazing lights (now back to blood red) above her, wondering what this all meant.

Reviews please?


End file.
